Final Symphony
by rosebudlilac
Summary: They've all grown up. They're in a piano trio. She's a music teacher. He's a restauranteur. He's a businessman. He's a violinist. It's been nine years since the concours that brought them all together and, at last, they're all back in Tokyo once more. Estranged from each other, it takes nothing less than a catastrophe to reunite them.


A/N: I won't follow the manga plotline because I hate the manga. Or at least I haven't found a copy of it online. Therefore, please do not be annoyed if you see something that diverges from the manga.

Also, I haven't decided precisely which pairing I'll go with or what rating this story will stay at. Chances are it'll go up to M, but for now, we'll stay at T.

_Read the A/N below to help me decide what pairing I should use. _

"**The Kiseki Trio Returns" by Amo Nami**

** Everyone involved in the music world has heard of the famous Lili Piano Trio. World renowned for their free, heart-warming interpretations of classic pieces and their innovative compositions, the Lili Trio gained impressive fame, first in Japan, and then Asia, before spreading their music all around the world. **

** The Lili Trio, or the "Kiseki Trio" as it's sometimes called, is made up of three extraordinary musicians. Although no one can say that any single player in the group is more important than the rest, it is undeniable that Hino Kahoko, the beautiful violinist, is their heart and leader. At 25, her technique is flawless, but she is most famous for the clear emotion she puts into her music. On piano, Tsuchiura Ryotaro, also 25, plays with great finesse as he brings out the subtleties of each note. He is known as one of the best pianists of his generation. Completing the group is Shimizu Keiichi, the 24 year-old cellist. His angelic playing matches his appearance as he rounds off the group and brings in a new dimension to their music. **

** The Trio formed in their high school years. At Seiso Academy, all three had been chosen to participate in the Intra-School Music Competition. Tsuchiura and Shimizu were seasoned players. Both had played their instruments for years, but Hino, on the other hand, had little to no experience, and was merely picked for her passionate love of music. To the surprise of many, Hino displayed a raw talent for music, despite the lack of high-level technique. **

** Among seven talented individuals, including critically acclaimed Tsukimori Len, Tsuchiura placed second, Shimizu placed fourth, and Hino, seventh. It may be surprising to hear how Hino ranked at the competition, however, her last place did not deter her. She continued to play and practice until she reached a skill equivalent to her peers. Often, audiences say that her technique may be equal to other distinguished players, but her warm tone is what helps her to surpass. **

** After the competition, Tsuchiura, Shimizu, and Hino began to play together at local charity concerts and small park performances. They quickly became a public favorite, and before the end of Tsuchiura and Hino's high school careers, they were asked to perform at several galas and fundraisers. **

** Soon, the Lili Trio, as they were now formally named, began touring all over Japan, while also completing college classes on the go. Their Japan tour expanded into Asia, and soon after, Europe and America. **

** Since their glamorous high school beginnings, Lili has released four CDs, composed eight original pieces, and have even provided award-winning soundtracks to famous movies, including the American blockbuster, **_**Heroes and Kings**_**. **

** After touring for two consecutive years, Lili finally announced their return to Japan to great exuberance from the music community. The tickets to their concerts are almost completely sold out, and music lovers everywhere are begging the trio for additional concert dates. Whether Lili will indulge their faithful fans is yet to be determined.**

* * *

_"_Keiichi. Kaho. Wake up. We're here."

The fiery-haired violinist opened her eyes to see the smiling face of Ryota. Next to her, Keiichi was blearily wiping the sleep from the eyes. "What did you say, Ryota?"

"We're here," he repeated. "You two missed the descent. We're already on the ground."

"What!" Hino practically leapt from her seat as she quickly leaned over Shimizu's seat to stare out the window. The familiar sight of Narita Airport greeted her. "Wow…"

Shimizu, too, glanced out the window. "We're… really… back."

They hadn't seen Japan in two years. It had been Seoul, Manila, Hong Kong, Beijing, Moscow, St. Petersburg, Vienna, Stuttgart, Venice, Paris, London, Madrid, Toronto, New York, Minneapolis, San Francisco, Johannesburg, and Sydney before finally returning to Tokyo.

They stayed at least a month in each city, sometimes longer, enjoying the ambience and getting to know the people. In between concerts, they explored the city, trying out all the hotspots and learning more and more about the world outside of Japan. There were restaurants, plays, operas, museums, and so many extravagant parties held by music enthusiasts; it was exhausting. But it was an exciting adventure for the trio, and after two years away from their home, they were eager to return.

As the airplane came to a stop, Tsuchiura, Shimizu, and Hino carefully retrieved the cello and the violin from the top compartment. Neither Shimizu nor Hino had ever switched instruments. Although she had the tried and tested ability to play any violin now, she still much preferred her own Lili violin.

"You know," Hino said conversationally as they exited the plain, "I just realized. This will be the first time since our graduation that the concours participants will be in the same place. Can you believe it? It's been seven years."

Tsuchiura nodded pensively. "It sounds ridiculous when you say it like that, but when you realize it's true…"

"I'm looking forward to seeing everyone. It has been two years since we've seen any of them at all," Shimizu added. "Who's picking us up?"

Hino frowned before checking her cell phone quickly. "Well it's a little past noon now. Nami's driving us to Kazuki's café. She just texted me; she'll be here in half an hour. Everyone else is meeting us at Kazuki's."

Tsuchiura winced. "When you say 'everyone'…"

Hino smiled knowingly. "It's just the concours plus Nami."

The pianist sighed in relief. "Thank God."

"_Everyone _will be meeting tonight for dinner at Shoko's."

"Who the hell is that?" Tsuchiura demanded.

Hino looked up at the ceiling, pretending to think as she ticked off her fingers. "Kazuki, Azuma, Shoko, Len, Nami, Mio, Nao, Mori-chan, Kanazawa, Ousaki, Aoi, and… I think that's it."

"Good lord, I'm just exhausted thinking about it."

"I want to take a nap already."

Hino laughed, bubbly and excited. "Oh, come on. Don't say you don't want to see them."

Tsuchiura's lip twitched, then he sighed. "No, I guess I can't say that. Now onwards, to customs!"

"Hai!"

* * *

So there you have it. The little prelude is over. For pairings, I'm definitely going with Keiichi/Shoko and Ryota/Nami, but the main pairing is still to be decided.

Do you prefer Kaho/Azuma or Kaho/Len? I'm currently leaning towards one, but I haven't decided. Tell my in a review which one makes more sense to you and why. That's all for now.


End file.
